fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Robot Wars SD
Super Robot Wars SD (スーパーロボット大戦SD Sūpā Robotto Taisen SD) is a upcoming tactical role-playing game for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Games. It is a remake of Super Robot Wars UX and BX with a revamped storyline and additional series from X-Ω and X. The game will be released in Japan, China, South Korea and Asia on June 27, 2019. The SD in the title stands for Super Dimensions. The theme of this game is "Evolution". Series List *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Aura Battler Dunbine *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack **Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *After War Gundam X *Gundam Reconguista in G *Mashin Hero Wataru *Crayon Shin-chan *Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann **Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: The Lights in the Sky Are Stars *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection *Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-hen **Shin Mazinger ZERO vs Ankoku Daishogun *New Getter Robo *UFO Robot Grendizer **Grendizer Giga (Debut) *Buddy Complex **Buddy Complex Final Chapter: In the Future When We Return to Those Skies Characters Bee Media Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-hen/Shin Mazinger ZERO vs Ankoku Daishogun *Kouji Kabuto Brain's Base New Getter Robo *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Musashibo Gainax Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water *Nadia *Jean *Nemo *Electra *Grandis *Sanson *Hanson Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann/Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: The Lights in the Sky Are Stars *Simon *Viral Shin-Ei Animation Crayon Shin-chan *Shinnosuke Nohara Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine *Shō Zama *Cham Huau Buddy Complex/Buddy Complex Final Chapter: In the Future When We Return to Those Skies *Aoba Watase *Dio Weinberg *Hina Yumihara Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection *Lelouch Lamperouge *C.C. Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 *Banjō Haran Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Yazan Gable (NPC) Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack/Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Chang Wufei After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran *Tiffa Adill Gundam Reconguista in G *Bellri Zenam Mashin Hero Wataru *Wataru Ikusabe *Ryūjinmaru Toei UFO Robot Grendizer/Grendizer Giga (Debut) *Duke Fleed Cast Bee Media Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto Brain's Base Cast *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin *Kiyoyuki Yanada - Benkei Musashibo Gainax Cast *Noriko Hidaka - Jean *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Viral *Kenyu Horiuchi - Sanson *Kikuko Inoue - Electra *Tetsuya Kakihara - Simon *Akio Otsuka - Nemo *Toshiharu Sakurai - Hanson *Yoshino Takamori - Nadia *Kumiko Takizawa - Grandis Shin-Ei Animation Cast *Yumiko Kobayashi - Shinnosuke Nohara Sunrise Cast *Jun Fukuyama - Lelouch Lamperouge *Tōru Furuya - Amuro Ray *Tesshō Genda - Ryūjinmaru *Saori Hayami - Hina Yumihara *Shūichi Ikeda - Char Aznable *Mark Ishii - Bellri Zenam *Ryuuzou Ishino - Chang Wufei *Mika Kanai - Tiffa Adill *Maria Kawamura - Cham Huau *Yasunori Matsumoto - Knight Gundam *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Aoba Watase *Hikaru Midorikawa - Heero Yuy *Toshiyuki Morikawa - Seabook Arno *Shigeru Nakahara - Shō Zama, Trowa Barton *Ken Narita - Banjō Haran *Ai Orikasa - Quatre Raberba Winner *Houchu Otsuka - Yazan Gable *Toshihiko Seki - Duo Maxwell *Mayumi Tanaka - Wataru Ikusabe *Wataru Takagi - Garrod Ran *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Yumi Touma - Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah *Kōki Uchiyama - Dio Weinberg *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta *Yukana - C.C. Toei Cast *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed Trivia *The multiverse layout: **Universal Century: Daitarn 3, Zeta Gundam, Gundam ZZ, Gundam: Char's Counterattack, Gundam F91, Mashin Hero Wataru (Wataru), Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (1890's), UFO Robot Grendizer **After Colony: Buddy Complex, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz **After War: After War Gundam X, Code Geass, Gurren Lagann **Regild Century: Gundam Reconguista in G **Earthia: Aura Battler Dunbine, Mashin Hero Wataru **?: Shin Mazinger Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers